


Knock Knock(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: LEGO City Adventures Podfic [1]
Category: Lego City Adventures (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Mattecat, read by me.___Daisy Lewis is caught stowing away in her mother's car all the way to her worksite. Since the demolition area is much too dangerous for a twelve-year-old, her mother and Mr. Fendrich put her in a room with Fendrich's stepkid – some seventeen-year-old nerd who knows a lot about doors.
Series: LEGO City Adventures Podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171724





	Knock Knock(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knock Knock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773252) by [Mattecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat). 




End file.
